


纯真的Dean和他的弟弟Sammy的尴尬故事

by Pride



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride/pseuds/Pride
Summary: 车（？），简而言之，没有简而言之，是弱智兄弟情侣！时间线大概在二三季的样子。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	纯真的Dean和他的弟弟Sammy的尴尬故事

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moyu504](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyu504/gifts).



“噢，抱歉，我不知道你正在……做这个。”眼前的场景让Sam后悔直接走了进来，他的哥哥上半身规规矩矩的衬衫让他完全没有防备，直到他关上门走进房间才看到他哥哥被电脑挡住的脱了一半的内裤。  
“Sammy，快帮我看看这个，它到底讲了些什么。”Dean的神色简直称得上眉飞色舞，略微勃起的阴茎看起来同样挺精神。  
Sam看着他的哥哥坐在他的床上用他的电脑试图与他分享色情片，内心天人交战是应该阻止还是直接转身离开，但身体不受大脑控制走向床边，“你在看什么。”  
“它的剧情看起来很有意思，但我不懂西班牙语。”Dean一脸“你懂的”的神色，把进度条拖到刚开始的位置，拍拍旁边的床示意Sam坐到旁边。  
Sam爬上床紧挨着Dean坐下，努力让自己的视线集中在笔记本屏幕而不是他哥哥的阴茎上，虽然他完全不能忽视由于他坐下的力度让他哥哥的阴茎也随着弹了弹。  
Dean把笔记本朝Sam那边推了推，以便于Sam也能看到屏幕。  
剧情很正常，正常得就像是普通电视剧，除了影片的女性角色穿得过于性感。Sam开始怀疑他哥哥只是在对着电视剧手冲。  
其实没什么需要翻译的，里边人物大部分时间使用英语，偶尔有与西班牙当地居民的对话。Dean看得津津有味，Sam神游天外。  
他不是第一次和Dean一起看色情片。那个时候他们刚搬到新的地方，宽敞又便宜的公寓式酒店消失了，他和Dean再次共用一个房间。Sam开门的时候听到里面隐隐的喘息声，他能猜到是Dean在自慰，但没有在乎，径直推开门。房间没有开灯，电视屏幕的光线映亮了Dean的脸和半个身体，Sam听到他的哥哥在叫他，“Sammy”，浑浊的气音和电视里女人的呻吟混在一起，就像在床上呼喊情人。Sam在那个时候经历了人生的第一次勃起，他分不清是因为什么，只本能地想要转身逃跑。最后他被Dean抓了回去，按在床上看了整整两个小时的色情片。期间Dean一直用“Sammy终于长大了”的欣慰眼神看着他，直到最后他因为太困而睡着。  
“Sammy？”  
Sam飞舞的思绪被这一声呼喊给拉了回来，Dean正担忧地看着他，像是不明白为什么小Sam毫无动静。  
Sam的注意力压根没在电脑屏幕，他临时瞟了一眼——现在是正常的色情片环节了，里边的人莫名其妙又用起了西班牙语，难怪Dean需要他，Sam酸溜溜地想。  
“这里的意思是‘你想让我上你吗’。”  
“Sammy，我没有问你这个，这可是色情片，你甚至没有硬！”  
Sam仔细看看他的哥哥，Dean的额头汗津津的。他和Dean长相没有太多相似之处，甚至Dean和他说话需要略微仰头，明明他才是年龄小的那个。  
Sam想，是这个人，他的哥哥，把他养大的。  
他们彼此需要，彼此依赖。  
他们一起度过了人生的绝大部分时间。  
Dean是他的哥哥，Dean就是Dean，是Dean Winchester，而他是Sam Winchester。  
有些事情在12岁那年初现端倪，在更早的时间被编织好命运的彩绳。  
“你帮帮我，Dean。”Sam轻声说道，“你想让我上你吗。”


End file.
